His Darkest Past
by xxFallenVampirexx
Summary: Meeting a dark stranger an a alley may have changed Ciel's life for the better. He's a very rich young man and can use his money for anything. In an act of charity he chooses to help out this strange man. For better or worse. An AU. Strictly a Ciel and Sebastian story. There will be a lot of close moments but no sexual encounters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When I first met Sebastian he was beaten in a corner. It wounded me to see him like this. Being a rich kid from London, I never understood what it was like to go hungry. My parents never ran out of food, in fact if we wanted to I bet we could feed the world with the amount of food we had to consume.

I was taking a walk. The day was cold in midafternoon. I had my walking stick, brand new to be exact. But I wasn't using it. No. I wouldn't use it that day for some reason. My hat was tilted to the side and I happened to walk down a dark alley. My parents always told me to never talk to strangers. But when I saw _him,_ you couldn't help yourself but to help him, to talk to him.

This man was lying in a heap of clothes at the end of the alley. At first I thought he was dead. I was going to call for help, because no one deserved to be lying in alley somewhere. But then I saw the heap of clothes moving up and down like he was breathing. Then I thought Okay, maybe he's drunk, and as I was turning around I heard a groan.

Quickly I ran over to him. "Sir? Sir are you okay?"

He didn't say anything at first. I noticed his face is covered in blood.

"Sir? Do you need a doctor?" I didn'tt know how I could have possibly got him a doctor in time though. Hmm. I wondered where my driver went.

His eyes finally opened. I looked around, no one spotted us yet. In fact I didn't really hear anything around us. It was just this poor man and myself in that alley. No one else.

His eyes. They looked lost.

"I'm -." Nothing else is said and his eyes closed. Damn it.

I managed with all my strength to pick him up and carry him out onto the street. I could feel him breathing at least so that meant he wasn't dead . . . yet.

"Hello? Please we need help." I practically screamed.

Someone came running towards us. At first I couldn't tell who it was. But when they got closer I noticed. A longtime friend of the family. Grell Sutcliff.

His long red hair always used to confuse me. When I was little I thought he was a girl for the longest time. I used to call him auntie Grell. But then my mother set me straight and I haven't really looked at Grell the same again.

"Ciel! How good it is to see you – what the hell." I didn't look at him right away. My eyes were on this stranger in my arms. They were aching. But I didn't care. Still don't.

"Ciel, who is this man?"

"This is not the time nor the place to even talk right now. Please help me get him to the doctor." I looked up at him at that time and when our eyes met, he knew. He knew we had no time to lose.

. . . .

"Ciel, I don't know what else I can say." I was sitting in my father's chair. A fine chair it is.

"Is he going to die?" I asked quietly. If he dies then this whole thing was pointless right? What is the point of help anymore?

"No he's not going to die. He won't remember anything about himself. Probably not even his name. Sir, he is going to need constant care."

Grell looked at me playing with a pair of scissors.

He seemed bored.

"I can take care of him."

"Sir, I'm happy you want to help him, but you're just a child."

I slammed my walking stick onto the ground and stood up. I could have broken it. I was so careless back then.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. I'm the richest boy in London. Do not call me a child." The doctor nodded his head and stepped out of the room.

Grell chuckled.

"Ciel dear boy, what are you getting yourself into? You don't even know this man. And you probably never will. Is it really worth it? I mean he's a commoner."

That we knew of. I knew I didn't know him. But I wanted to know him. It's almost like fate wanted me to find him or something.

The doctor came back out to tell us that it will be awhile before he wakes up and reminds me once again that it will be a long while for his memory to come back if it at all comes back. I nodded my thanks and he left me with his wallet.

At first I didn't want to open it. At least not yet. I heard Grell suck in breath.

His name is Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis.

**. . . . . . **

**Hello friends! This is my first Anime/manga fanfiction. I thought I would give it a shot since this is my favorite manga and anime! This will mainly focus on Ciel and Sebastian. As you can see this isn't at all like the manga except for some of the characters personalities and the fact that Ciel is still rich and he's still a kid! Or well at this past 'vision' of when he met Sebastian! I hope you like it! Please feel free to comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**. . . . . . **

Chapter Two

"Young Ciel maybe we shouldn't take a stranger in at this time." I looked up at Grell confused. Grell didn't have a heart back then. He still doesn't. Or didn't. It's a very long story that I will not be getting into at this moment.

I didn't answer him. I just kept looking at Sebastian's picture. He wasn't smiling. Most men don't which to this day I still do not understand that. My thumb ran over the picture with drops of blood on it. This poor man, I thought. What could have happened to him? What kind of life has he lived?

"Sir, he's awake. But I will warn you once again this is going to take a lot of work. He does not know who he is or what happened. Nor will he ever recover from it." I didn't say anything. I just nodded and the doctor pointed the way to Sebastian.

The house we were in was pretty small and a back alley type. By back alley I mean shady. Hiding in the countryside where not a whole lot of people drive by it or probably don't even know it exists. It's another long story of how I know it exists. But again at this time I will not get to it.

The room Sebastian stayed in was dark and grey. It kind of fit the mood of what was happening. His hair looked washed at least and he had a change of clothes. The doctor's maybe? Hmm they don't seem like they are the same size but then again I only saw Sebastian laying down. I really don't know how tall he is.

Sebastian's eyes were closed. I thought maybe he was asleep.

"Open the window, please." He said softly. His voice. That was the first time I ever heard his voice and it was the most amazing sound I have ever heard. His eyes open.

"Would you please open the window sir, I would like to see the sun." Oh right. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and opened the shades as well as the window. I turned to face Sebastian once more and his eyes were closed again. Only this time he was smiling. Smiling like he's never seen the sun before.

"Are you okay sir?" I said to him. I called him sir to be polite. When in reality I was and am still more powerful then him. Well money wise.

"I am . . . I am fine. So fine, fine, fine." He kept smiling, but at the end he was singing. Not really singing but humming. Humming some kind of tune. For someone who was almost on his death bed he sure was cheerful.

His eyes opened in full. I expected the color black. That's not what I saw. It was a weird shade of pinkish red. A tint of it. Not the whole eye but some of it. The oddest color I have ever seen. I used to wonder if they were eye contacts but now I know better.

"What is your name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian's eyes looked like he was trying to remember that name. As if he could. That name isn't as well-known anymore. Even back then it was a washed up name. Something to do with the failure of my toy company. Someone happened to make a toy that wasn't up to par for the children. That's all I will say about the matter.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive sir. I have the means to help you and protect you from what ever happened. If you do no remember, I found you in a ball on the ground in an alley. I would like to take you back with me. We have plenty of rooms, food, and clothing for you to wear." I barely knew him and he didn't know me at all. But I had to try. Some might have thought that this was out of character for me. But there was something different about him.

He closed his eyes once more. Feeling the sun against his face again I would have imagined. Then he opened them again smiling at me.

"Sir, I barely know you, and you barely know me. I do however, have the best confidence in you. Yes I will come with you."

I smiled in triumph. I didn't think he would have ever came with me. But he did. He once told me why. But I don't want to spoil the story now.

. . . . . . .

Sebastian was getting his things together. I went to get what medicine Sebastian required. Grell was sitting where I left him looking up at me.

"Get the car ready Grell. Sebastian will be staying with us for a while." I said without emotion. Grell is not one to get angry with. He had emotional problems. Or still does . . whatever.

"But sir, I fully wish that you won't take this man in with you. Us. What if he is a thief or a killer?"

"Grell where are your manners? This stranger needs our help. I thought you of all people would be happy with me doing a little charity. After all my parents always did things like this." My parents. Normally I do not mention them. Not after that night.

Grell shut up after that. The doctor handed me a few bottles of pain medication. I paid him handsomely for them. The doctor insisted he did this out of the goodness out his heart. Yeah right. He was counting the bills as soon as I handed it to him.

Sebastian stepped out with a long black coat and a small bag. His hair was slicked back. Longish black hair that would look perfect hanging over one side of his face. What is the matter with me? I blinked and motioned for him to leave. Grell kept his distance. It is not like Sebastian is going to bite him or anything.

"Sir, you sit up front with me in case Sebastian here, needs more room. He is rather tall." He was right. He was and is rather tall. I never noticed before, or maybe I just didn't pay attention. Either way his height is and was amazing. I however will never grow as tall as I am. I have accepted that.

Sebastian went in first and then I went in after. Grell didn't turn on any music which would have been soothing.

"So, Sebastian is it? What do you do?" I wanted to punch him in the arm but I didn't. I wish I had. This conversation would have went a lot smaller.

"What do you mean . . . I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"My name is no matter to you. Answer the question. What do you do?"

"Grell, stop it this instant." He doesn't. He never listened.

"I still don't know what you mean sir. I am Sebastian Michaelis. At least that's what my I.D says. It has no mention of what 'I do'." My face turned red. I was beyond embarrassed for this poor man.

"GRELL, stop the car and now." Grell flinched, but obliged.

"You stop this questioning. He doesn't remember. Drive us home now, or I will kick you out of this car and do it myself."

"Young sir, you can't. You only have a drivers permit." I cringed, but my threat seemed to have worked because on the way home he didn't make another peep.

. . . . .

**Chapter two finally! It took me awhile because I wasn't sure if I wanted to make this a filler chapter or something with a cliff hanger at the end haha. But no. I decided on a filler! A little get know type chapter! So please feel free to review! Thanks a bunch! **


	3. Chapter 3

. . . . .

Chapter Three

When Sebastian first saw my house he was in awe. Really in awe. This poor creature has probably never seen a house this big before. Of course I have more than one house. Or did. Again another long story to be told at a later time.

But then if you really think about it. He doesn't remember anything about the accident or prior to the accident. So maybe he was just in awe of the house because it is so big and he has never seen anything so big. I never really asked him about it. It didn't seem important.

Sebastian walked over to the gardens. I used to have servants. They are all gone now. Still are gone. I never hired anyone else. I couldn't believe they left me. Grell gave me a look then. A look like, "Really how did you not know they would leave you." I was so terrible back then. I think I have changed for the better now though. But again that is another story for a different time.

"Sir, should we I don't know, try and get him inside? Make him comfortable?" Grell asked. Sir, I've never really liked being called sir. I don't know why. I know it's proper. But it just doesn't seem right since I was a child back then. Even though at the time I didn't like being called child either. I was a child. But a child in a man's world. Far too young.

"Mr. Michaelis, would you please come inside with us? We will make some tea."

"We . . . more like me." I heard Grell say under his breath. Oh Grell hated me so. But he never left, he never left.

. . . . . .

"We have all kinds of tea Mr. Michaelis, Italian tea, Russian tea, French tea, you name it." I said sitting in what my mother would have liked to call it, the sun room. I never understood that. It was never sunny in there, hardly any windows to speak of. It was the complete opposite of sunny.

Sebastian's eyes were closed. I wished for some weird reason that probably makes me sound crazy but I wished he would not do that. He has such lovely eyes.

"Mr. Phantomhive, thank you for your hospitality. I don't think I have said this to you yet. But thank you."

His eyes were still closed when he said this. I normally don't smile. In fact people think I look creepy when I do. But I did have a smile and my face turned red. I guess there was an upside to Sebastian having his eyes closed.

Grell walked in. His hair was a mess and he looked a little sweaty. It's just tea. Why all the fuss? I ignored him as he laid the tray down.

"Would you like a cup of tea Sebastian?" Grell asked politely. Although calling someone by their first name wasn't as polite.

Sebastian opened his eyes and smiled. This isn't the first time I have seen him smile, but honestly I couldn't get enough of it. Clearly there was something wrong with me.

"Thank you Grell." Grell handed him a cup and then poured me a cup as well. I didn't say anything. He knew what he did. He will get a talking to later.

Grell left us alone, shutting the door behind him. Sebastian held the cup in his hand, almost like he was admiring it.

"Have you never had tea before?" I asked.

"I do remember something, but I'm not quite sure if it was tea or not. It smells delightful." He said. Not quite looking at me. Just admiring the tea. This poor man. Who did this to you?

. . . . .

I had Grell show our guest to his room. I thought it would be only fitting for his room to be near mine. Was that wrong of me? A mere child having a man so much older than me stay no more than a few feet away from me? Maybe it was. But now I don't think about that anymore. Age is just a number.

I decided to retire to my room. It has been a long day. I open the windows. It was so drafty in there. I used to like it drafty. When I didn't think my life had much meaning. I just kept cooped up in my room, ordering people around and running the toy factory from here. I didn't care at the time if anyone had any plans to destroy it. Now I wish I had.

But now. Now that I found this poor man in an alley beaten and probably starving, my life had meaning.

Laying down in the sheets, I wished my mother was there. She would tuck me in and tell me stories of the world. Of all that she had seen. As I laid, I looked to the stars. Because that's all we had. The stars.

Before blowing out the candle by my bedside I heard a loud crash coming from downstairs. I didn't think anything of it because it was probably just Grell, being clumsy again. I turned and faced the other wall.

A crash again. What was that idiot doing down there anyway? Damn my curiosity. It never occurred to me that something could happen. Something that could change my life forever.

. . . .

**Here is chapter three! Okay so it's a little shorter then I planned but I didn't want to go too far or the chapter would have gone on forever haha. So please review and thanks so much guys. It really means a lot that you are reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sebastian told me a story once about his childhood. See at the time he told me this he started to remember everything. Even his childhood. He told me when he was younger he wasn't allowed out of his room. They forbid him to leave because he was not the child they wanted. The child they needed. He was only a little kid. How could they have known how he would turn out? Whether he would be a problem or a solution?

It's heartbreaking to hear such stories. He wouldn't at the time go in to details. It took years upon years to really understand this man's story.

When I walked past his room his door was shut tight. I could hear whimpers on the other side. Decisions, decisions. Do I hurry downstairs to find out what Grell was doing that's making so much noise or do I try to figure out what was going on with Sebastian?

I knocked once but no answer. Even the whimpers stopped. I shrugged my shoulders and headed down the stairs. The crashing stopped, but that wasn't going to stop me from giving Grell an earful. You do not want to get yelled at by Ciel Phantomhive. Even in adult form.

Since the crashing has stopped, I wasn't sure what direction it was coming from. Maybe the kitchen? I hurried into the kitchen. Maybe he hurt himself. What I saw was exactly what I expected. The kitchen was a mess. All the pots and pans were scattered on the floor. Food that was hung on the ceiling like onions and potatoes were on the floor. Since Grell is my only servant he is really going to get a talking to. "Ciel, young sir?" I heard a voice coming from the other side of the kitchen. I couldn't see very well inside this kitchen. I should have brought a candle of some sort. Oh well. I walked toward the voice. It was obviously Grell's voice, Sebastian was up in his room.

"Grell? What in the world happened here?" I asked, trying not to sound too upset, but if you were me I bet you would have sounded upset as well. He was always doing stuff like this.

Grell was hunched in a corner. His clothes were covered in dirt, and his long red hair was matted to his face with sweat, and what looked like blood.

"Grell, what did you do? What happened here?"

A low chuckle came from his throat. I thought it was a gurgle at first like he was choking on something, but no. He was laughing at me. Really laughing at me. I felt angry. Really angry.

"What is so funny? That you destroyed my kitchen? Jolly good show old sport." I said sarcastically.

Grell stopped laughing and stood up, unharmed besides the blood on his face which he wiped off with his shirt. Gross.

"Are you going to clean up this mess?"

"No." He said. Was he really defying me? Grell is or well was one thing but to defy me was way too out of character for him.

"Did you just say no to me? In this house if you make the mess you clean it up, now clean it up. I do not like to repeat myself." Usually Grell or anyone really would cringe at my yelling at them like a child. But Grell did not this time. He just smiled.

"Young Ciel, oh Young Ciel. You think you have any real hold on me?"

"I do. I pay you every week. So yes. I have a hold on you." I said. Maybe I should have fired him back then. But then what happened next wouldn't have happened.

Grell's face fell from that ridiculous smile he had. He stepped closer to me. Maybe it was dumb to not have moved or tried to run away, maybe it was brave.

That whole time Grell was holding something. He was holding a knife. A rather big knife from what I remember. It was behind his back. I was not someone who paid attention to details like that. I was too angry of a child. Thank god for therapy.

Before I could say or do anything he pulled me close to him forcefully. Pinched his hands into my shoulder.

"You have no hold on me sir. You may pay me every week. But I am a lot more powerful than you think. I can pinch your bones right now and break you easily. I can slit your throat and no one would hear you. No one would even know you are dead or alive even."

I didn't feel fear at the time. Damn my heroic feelings. I felt at the time like I could do anything. At such a young age.

"Someone knows I am alive. Sebastian. If he finds me he would know who did it."

Grell laughed. "Sebastian? He doesn't even know his own name let alone who you really are. A horrible child that doesn't even deserve to live. You think you're better then everybody because you have money. You aren't Ciel Phantomhive. You don't even deserve the name Phantomhive." He growled. The knife was at my ribcage. I cringed. Now this is the part where I actually got scared. Because Grell was right. Why would I think I could handle a grown man at my height?

The tip of the knife broke my skin and I whimpered.

Grell laughed and poked the knife further into my skin. I could feel blood pooling down my legs. I tried to kick him but it only made him angrier. I yelled out. "SEBASTIAN. SEBASTIAN." I was such a fool. Sebastian couldn't possibly hear me from down here. My eyes started to water. This was it for me. I was going to die right here, right now.

"Say goodnight sweet child." He removed the knife from my side, and put it close to my neck. Does dying hurt? I always thought it looked simple. Watching my parents die. They didn't look like they suffered but from what the coroner said they suffered a great deal.

Just one swift cut through my neck probably won't hurt at all. "Just get it over with." I said. I didn't care anymore at that point. I mean no one was going to save me or even know this was going on.

The prick of the knife slid slowly against my skin. He was teasing me. It was the worst pain I have ever felt. Why is he doing this? Was I that terrible of a boss to deserve this torture? Maybe I was. Maybe I still am.

The door to the kitchen burst open. A dark figure stepped into the room. It was too dark for me to tell who it was or why they were there at this point in time. Maybe it was a good thing. Maybe it wasn't. I had already accepted my fate.

"Put the knife down slowly." The voice said. Not a person I really recognized.

"Do you think I'm an idiot" Grell laughed. I was beginning to hate the laugh. He removed the knife from my neck. I could see drops of blood hit the floor.

"Move away from the boy." The voice said very stern. Who was this man? Why was he not coming closer?

Grell didn't move he only laughed more. I was going to turn around and try to figure out what was going on but I felt something heavy hit my head. My body fell to the ground, my face inches from my blood on the floor.

"That was a mistake." The strange man said. I saw a pair of sharp black shoes come into focus. It would fade in and out. Something was wrong with my vision.

The man jumped over my body. I heard a crash against the wall and then silence. No talking. No laughing. No nothing.

. . . . . .

**Hello friends! SO a chapter each week sounds good? I was going to put this up earlier this morning but I had to get a haircut and didn't have much time. So things have escalated quickly huh? Feel bad for Ciel!? Because I do! And yeah Grell is pretty evil! Thanks for reading guys and please feel free to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I didn't really know if I was dead or alive. Things were really fuzzy at first. I would go in and out of consciousness. At first it felt like I was laying on the kitchen floor for I don't know days, weeks or months.

When I finally woke up, I was lying in my bed. The windows were closed and the drapes were shut. My room was in complete darkness. I tried to move but it felt like pins and needles were sticking to my skin. The door to my room opened and a bright light filled the room. My eyes squinted. "Who is it?" I asked. My voice was really shaky. I didn't know if it was Grell coming back for more or what.

I sunk further into my bed when whoever it was didn't say anything. I couldn't see the face of this person. Just his or her silhouette.

"I came to change your bandages. They must be filthy. You have been sleeping for days."

I didn't recognize the voice. It certainly didn't sound like Grell. That made me feel a little better at the time. But it still worried me that Grell was probably still out there, waiting for me.

"I'm coming in now, Sir, don't be alarmed." It was definitely a male voice. The only other men in my life either left me or tried to kill me. This must have been . . . . but no it couldn't be. Could it?

The light brightened the room more and the man's face came in to view. It was Sebastian. He was dressed in a long black cloak. He had white gloves covering his hands. His hair was a mess but a good mess. The kind of mess you would love on a guy with long jet black hair. If only his eyes would look at me. Wait why would I want him to look at me? That's an odd thing to want isn't it?

Sebastian clicked his tongue against his cheek as he knelt down beside the bed. In his hand that I didn't notice when he stepped inside the room was a bowl full of water. In his coat pocket he took out fresh white bandages.

"How . . . how does it look? Is it an awful scar?" I said meaning the scar on my side. It hurt. Oh did it hurt. Even now I still feel it. The pain I endured. Sure Grell didn't jab the knife into my side. No. He slowly tortured me.

At first Sebastian didn't say anything. He took the bandages that I hadbeen wearing off. Now my skin is completely exposed. I felt naked.

Sebastian dipped the new bandages into the water bowl and placed it back on my skin. The heat from the water stung. I tried not to make a sound. I didn't want to sound like a baby. Even though I was just tortured. I wanted to look tough and brave in front of him. Why did I feel this way? Why do I still feel this way?

"Your neck is fine sir. It's the wound here that are probably going to leave a scar. I prefer to call them battle scars. They look lovely on you." His eyes went to mine quickly. I saw that pink tint in his eyes for a second. Glowing. Then it went away along with his eyes going back to the bandages.

They look lovely? What?

Maybe I imagined him saying this to me. It didn't seem real.

"Sir, you need to rest. Would you like some tea? I just might brew some. Maybe I will even open a window. It's just a beautiful day out today. The sun. It would do you some good to see beauty again." His eyes had that pinkish glow again. When I first saw that pinkish glow I thought maybe it was just the light hitting his eyes weird. But no. It wasn't. Those eyes almost put me in a trance like state. Almost.

Sebastian went to get some tea. I don't know how long it took him. Maybe mere minutes or even an hour a so. This house is so big. I could hear birds chirping outside. If I wasn't in so much pain I would go to the window, feel the breeze against my skin.

I looked toward the window. My face felt hot. Maybe I was getting a fever. In those days there wasn't much for medicine that cure pain except for maybe morphine. But who would give morphine to a child that was stabbed? People would start to ask questions. Like why I was living with a strange man that wasn't related to me in any way.

I laid my head back down on my pillow. I heard a soft chuckle. A chuckle I grew to hate. I looked up and Grell was sitting on my window sill. His hair was up in a bun. He was cleaning his glasses with a handkerchief.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying not to sound frightened, but I was. I really was.

"To finish what I started." Grell said as simple as 'I'm going to the bathroom, or I think I will take a nap.' He stood up and jumped at the end of my bed. In his back pocket he pulled out the same knife he had the night before. It didn't look like he had a scratch on him. But that crash . . . . Sebastian had to have done something to him. I heard everything!

I started to scream. Grell put his hand over my mouth. "Goodnight sweet child." He said to me again. Sweet child? If I was so sweet why would he want to kill me? The knife rose above his head. He smiled. His razor sharp teeth glistened in the light. _Good night sweet child, good night. _Grell was softly singing that as the knife grew closer and closer to my stomach.

"CIEL!" That was the first time I ever heard Sebastian yell anything let alone my name.

**Hey Ladies and Gents ..maybe? Anyways. I have to make something clear. This is set around the time that the Anime was set in. But I kind of put in the fact that Ciel has a driving permit and they did have cars back then! OR something like that haha. So I hope this didn't confuse you! Anyways yay CIEL AND SEBASTIAN MOMENTSSS. Uh oh. Grell is back! Or is he? Thanks for reading and as always feel free to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The tea is and was always supposed to be perfect. If he didn't like how I made the tea he would throw it out and tell me to make it over. I should have been grateful. No I am grateful I really am. He took me in when I was nothing. He took care of me. Made me who I am today. His butler. I am Sebastian Michaelis. That is who I am, and I will always stick to it. I am his butler. I will always be his butler first, but also his protector. Whenever he needs me I will be there, no questions asked. Even in his old age I will be here waiting. Needing him to say the word. "Sebastian". That is all he needs to say and I am his.

The world was so dark back then. I didn't even remember my name. But he helped me. We had many, many trials to get through. I still get the nightmares to this day. But without Ciel I would be lost to this world. Probably still lying in my filth and blood, or dead.

The tea is to perfection I think. I smile at all I have prepared for him this afternoon. A slice of my famous tiramisu, which by the way he never used to like until I made it. I guess you could say that's the best feeling in the world. When Ciel Phantomhive likes something you do for him, instead of calling you names and making you feel like you're lower then dirt.

I made him his favorite tea, Twinning's English Breakfast. Everything is to perfection. I hear a bell ringing upstairs. Time to bring this to my master.

Walking up the old stair case I always wondered why the young master, or should I say older master? Wouldn't want to downsize. It's just the two of us. It's only ever been the two of us. Unless you count Elizabeth in all this. But that's a different matter. A long story kind of matter that we will not get into right now.

Reaching Master Phantomhive's room I open it slowly. Ciel is sitting in his chair like he always has. He is dressed to impress. In fact he has always dressed like this. Never in anything other than business attire.

Of course he has me dressed like that all the time. Only when I'm alone can I truly be myself.

"Master Phantomhive." I say gracefully. He looks up at me. Wearing glasses too big for his face. I lay the tray down on his desk.

"No not here, on the balcony." The balcony. We added it so long ago. Ever since that night.

"Your chair then?" I ask quietly. He meets my gaze and nods his head. I go quickly to his closet and pull out his wheel chair. Water starts to fill my eyes but I fight them back. You cannot let him see yourself like this Sebastian. He does not weakness. You sir, are weak. Do not show it. I clear my throat and smile before I turn around. A smile he enjoys greatly.

I help him in his chair. Usually he tells me not to. But today he seems okay with it. I roll him out to the balcony. The sun is shining brightly today. Brighter than most days as of lately.

"Here is a cup of your favorite tea master. Would you like desert?"

He laughs quietly. "Sebastian" he says. I close my eyes. I have always liked the way he says my name. You can hear the want and need.

"I haven't even had my breakfast."

"This will be your breakfast. It's your favorite." I say and bring out his plate. I place it on his lap and hand him a fork. He smiles up at me. His blue eyes have never lost that glow.

"Remember that day Sebastian? The day we knew we were a perfect match?" I smile down at him. Oh do I remember.

"Yes young Master." I don't know why I still call him that. Maybe because it doesn't seem right to call him old. He's still young to me.

"That day changed our lives forever." I say. It really did.

I remember it just like it was yesterday. Grell was standing right on top of Ciel. He already had his knife ready to hit any part of Ciel's body. It was only a matter of minutes before something could happen.

The knife is now behind Ciel's back. I didn't have much time. "CIEL!" I scream as I run as fast as I could to get to Grell. I knocked him against the wall. His head hit it very hard. The crack filled the room. Blood started pooling down his head. I didn't care. Something inside of me lost all humanity at this point. A child, a poor child was about to get killed. This man whoever he was didn't deserve to live.

I took my hands around Grell's neck. I didn't really think about it. I snapped it. What I did to him before was much worse. I was surprised he was even still alive. This time. This time I knew he wasn't alive anymore.

Ciel was half on the bed and half on the floor. I picked him up. Blood was seeping through his shirt.

"Ciel, CIEL. Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" I asked frantically. He's just a child. No matter how awful a child is, that child does not deserve this. Whatever this is, whatever his anger was to Ciel, Ciel did not deserve this.

"Sebastian." He said, and his eyes closed.

. . . . .

**Kind of an interestingly dark chapter. Hopefully you guys like it! I put it in Sebastian's POV this time. Thought I would change things up a bit! So now know Ciel ends up in a wheel chair. And you can probably guess that Ciel is in a wheel chair because of Grell. Is Grell really dead? Hmm. I will also be giving a little background on Grell and Ciel's relationship in the coming chapters! I didn't plan on making this long…but now I just might :D Enjoy! Feel free to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The doctor was not forth coming with information on how to take care of my young master. He was so broken. We went through hell and back those past few weeks. If you couldn't already figure it out, Ciel is having a lifetime of being stuck in a chair. Grell paralyzed Ciel from the waist down. He will no longer be able to dress himself, or take baths himself. I have been doing that for him for many years. It felt like grunt work at first because the master was so difficult to deal with. He still is from time to time. But I have grown to enjoy it.

He took care of me back then. I promised to always protect and take care of him, no matter what the cost. Whether it is kill someone or stay with him until the day he dies. Whatever the cost.

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into?" The doctor asked. Of course I did. Or did I? I could barely remember my own name or that I had the ability to kill someone without a second thought. I should have probably figured out what was wrong with me first. But that would have been selfish. Ciel was there for me when he didn't even know me. I can never really repay him for that.

"Yes." That was all I could say as I watched Ciel sleep almost peacefully in his sleep. I didn't know what kind of medication the doctor gave him but at least it was going to relieve his pain. He was so young. No young man should be in so much pain.

The doctor left us. I locked the downstairs front door behind him. Now, what to do with that body.

Back then police never paid that much attention to you. Obviously or they would probably be confused as to why an older gentleman of no relation to the Phantomhives would all of a sudden start living with a fifteen year old boy.

Grell was lying on the floor in my room. I had to remove him or the doctor would become suspicious of a dead guy. Or maybe not. You never knew with people back in those days.

I picked his body up and threw him over my shoulder. His long red hair was hitting me against my neck. Blood was dripping on the floor. I would have to clean that up later.

I walked out the back door. There is a water bed not too far from the house. It's a bit of a walk from the house but I didn't care. This needed to happen. I hoped Grell didn't have any family that would miss him.

Once I reached the lake it was calm. The wind has died down and the sun is about to set. It's a perfect evening. Too bad I can't enjoy it. A row boat was docked at the end of the beach. I placed the body in the boat first, I took an oar and started to move toward a secluded location. All of this could be considered secluded. The Phantomhive manor was not surrounded by people.

The current of the water was not very strong at that time of day so it would probably take a couple of days before the body moved up stream to more populated areas. By then I hoped he would have become fish food and no one would be able to identify him.

Sometimes I scare myself thinking like this. I'm truly not an evil person. But when it comes down to it, I have to be.

I picked Grell up without a second thought and placed him in the water. I tied some rocks to his ankles with some rope. Hopefully that would keep him down for a while.

Once the body started to sink I hurried to shore. I didn't know how I long I was gone. Ciel could have woken up and thought everyone had left him for good. He always thinks stuff like that. To work for Ciel is like having a full time job without fear of losing your job obviously, unless you do something really horrible.

I didn't see the body rise from the water so that must have been a good sign. When I reached the house the sun had finally set. It was now night time. Such a beautiful time between sundown and night. Maybe it is the weather or just the feeling of being in the dark. I like the light. But the dark always has so many surprises in store for you.

It's the best way to hide who you really are.

**. . . . **

**A/N: So this is kind of a short/filler chapter. I felt it was needed because Grell is well…really dead. Or is he? Haha. Who knows really. You find out that Ciel is paralyzed. 15 years old and he is stuck in a chair. Poor guy. Also you can see kind of gruesome side to Sebastian. I always loved that about him. He could do everything with a sort of smile on his face. Enjoy! Please feel free to review!**


End file.
